


Get in the fucking bath, A2

by freakmoch



Series: The Best Fanfics Of All Time [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: I want A2 and 2B to kiss So Fucking Hard that their skin chips off at the lips and they full on make out for hours under the moon. 9S is there but hes fucking dead, so fucking dead but you know what? His ghost, floating above his body, is screaming A2!!!!!!!!!! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU in Route C 100% nuclear mode.  You just see adams face on the moon quietly saying "That's rough. buddy"But I also can't write romance to save my life so just. Please, My wife,





	Get in the fucking bath, A2

A2 stank. Like, really fucking stank and needed to get cleaned and repaired. 2B tried absolutely everything from trapping her in a water filled room to tossing her straight into the ocean, but to no avail, A2 would avoid actually getting clean like the plague.

Finally 2B had enough and locked herself and A2 into some steel unit with only a makeshift tub of water.

A2 stayed on the ceiling for the next 3 years until her arms crumbled and she finally fell in the spring water.

**Author's Note:**

> I want A2 and 2B to kiss So Fucking Hard that their skin chips off at the lips and they full on make out for hours under the moon. 9S is there but hes fucking dead, so fucking dead but you know what? His ghost, floating above his body, is screaming A2!!!!!!!!!! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU in Route C 100% nuclear mode. You just see adams face on the moon quietly saying "That's rough. buddy"
> 
> But I also can't write romance to save my life so just. Please, My wife,


End file.
